Wind Beneath My Wings
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Héphaisztion féltékeny Roxané miatt.Slash!


_Írta: Koyasu Naoki_

_Figyelmeztetés: slash tartalom!_

**Wind Beneath My Wings**

Egy borongós napra kelt Héphaisztion A legtöbb katona még kis sem kecmergett a tegnap esti későig tartó lakoma és tivornya után a sátrából, a napfény sem szűrűdött be a fekhelyükre, de ő nem tudott visszaaludni. Mostanában egyre gyakrabban kel fel a hajnallal, hamarabb kezdi meg napját, de legalább elsétálhat a folyóparton túlra, mielőtt a katonák és Makedónia királya megkezdik a reggelit. Alexandrosznak nem beszélt erről, igazából nem is akart. Nem akart a fejéhez vágni dolgokat, amik miatt nem jön álom a szemére. Már több éve hogy elhagyták ők és Göröghon hatalmas serege Pella városát, már olyan sok nehézségen átmentek, ketten. Azóta érettebbek lettek, jobban látták a vágyaikat. Alexandrosz megkezdte álma beteljesítését, Kis-Ázsia meghódítását, s neki, Héphaisztionnak egyedüli vágya az hogy őt kövesse. Sosem volt más, tizenésves kora óta az az álma hogy barátja mellett lehessen az örök időkig, segíteni őt és vigyázni rá.

Héphaisztion egy folyó mellett sétált, elég messze a táboruktól. Nem félt hogy egyedül van, meg tudta védeni magát, ha ellenség tűnne fel. De őszintén szólva, most nem is gondolt ilyesmire, túl el volt foglalva a gondolataival. Szíve szaporább ütemet vert, valahányszor eszébe jutott az a jelenet Roxanéval. Alexandrosz észre se vette őt, pedig végig figyelte őket. Édes szavakat suttogott a leigázott hercegnő fülébe, és ő szemében kéjjel mosolygott vissza rá. Miért? Miért kellett? Csak nem tényleg beleszeretett abba a nőbe? Hiszen ők ketten halálig tartó hűséget esküdtek egymásnak, ott a miezai fák alatt.Már több mint 10 éve. Fiatalak voltak, bolondok, de szerelmesek. Megőrültek egymásért, s mindent megadtak volna a másik boldogságáért. Aztán Philipposz meghalt, kitört a háború Athénnal és a többi városállamokkal, de Alexandrosz erős maradt. Sikert aratott. Majd megtette azt, amit apja kezdett el, de nem tudta véghezvinni. Ázsiát meghódítani. Soha senki nem vállalkozott ilyen nagy útra még. De Héphaisztion tisztában volt ezzel, és mindenkinél jobban csodálta őt ezért. Ezt barátja is tudta, és hálás volt neki azért, amiért mellette állt , mikor szügsége volt rá. De mostanában nem érezte ezt Héphaisztion vagy lehet hogy csupán beképzelte? Ó, bár úgy lenne. De mégis azt a nőt ölelte. Ő pedig nem feltünően, de kerülte Alexandroszt. Nem tudja meddig lesz képes magában tartani az érezelmeit, de nem akarta őt zavarni ilyesmivel. Túlságosan szerette őt, és nélküle is épp elég baja van.

Megtámaszkodott egy fának, s behunyta erősen a szemeit, mert érezte előbukkanó könnyeit. Nem sírt Alexandroszért, nem akart sírni, és nem is fog.

Érezte a hűvös szelet az arcán, a folyó lusta hullámainak hangját a levegőben, az erdő megszokott zajait, majd levélcsörgést hallott, valami lépkedett az avaron, mint ha egyre közelebb hozzá. Nem figyelt fel túlságosan rá Héphaisztion, mert azon igyekezett hogy megszabaduljon kedvesétől képzeleteiben, arról az estéről, Roxané karjaiban.

Valaki közeledett feléje, most már Héphaisztion figyelmét sem kerülte el. Megmarkolta kését a ruhája alatt, hogy egy alkalmas pillanatban előránthassa. Az illető eléje ért, és ő nem habozott. De mikor kinyitotta szemét, kedvesét látta maga előtt, s kése irányát kivédte a sajátjával a király, s méterekre elrepült.

Egy rövid ideig kérdőn kutakodott Alexandrosz mélykék szemeiben, s a másik is ugyanezt tette. Mintha aggódás csillogna bennük, de mihelyt ezt észrevette Héphaisztion megtörte a kontatkust kettejük között.

-Mit keresel itt?

- Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném tőled. – válaszolt figyelmen kívül hagyva barátja kérdését.

- Csak sétáltam, talán nem szabad az engedélyed nélkül?

- Tudod hogy nem tartozol nekem ilyesmivel. Nem kell mindenről beszámolnod, ha úgy kívánod.

- így van, egyáltalán nem kívánom.

El akart menekülni Alexandrosz mellől, de az testével nem engedte. Karjait kitámasztotta a vastag fának, s testével olyan közel simult kedveséhez, hogy ajkaik vészes közelségbe kerültek egymáshoz

Engedj.- próbálta határozottan mondani , de hangja megcsuklott, és inkább panaszosan, esdeklőn hangzott

Nem.- mondta amaz nagyon is eltökélten.

Egyik kezével hozzáért Héphaisztion selymes hajához. Egy pillanatra megreszketett az érintéstől. Majd arcát érintette meg ujjaival. Akaratlanul is, de Héphaisztion behunyta a szemeit, aztán mikor tudatosult benne, mit tett az imént, bosszankodva mintegy saját magán újra megpróbált kijutni társa közelségéből.

De Alexandrosz nem hagyta, és karjaival megfogta épp annyira erősen, hogy nem tudjon elmenekülni, és a fához préselte őt. Ajkaik most már centiméterekre voltak egymáséitól.

-Héphaisztion. Miért kerülsz engem?

-Nem kerüllek.

-Akkor miért nem maradtál ott a lakomán velem? Hisz annyi szép nő volt, bőven juthatott volna neked is. - Héphaisztion mély hallgatásba burkolózott, nem nézve királya szemébe.

Volt egy feltünően szépséges is... - hangja elrévedezett a messzeségbe, gondolatai egy rövid pillanatig a keleti szépségen jártak, aztán hirtelen barátja felé fordult, szemeivel barátjáét kutatva, de az ezt nem vette észre. Alexandrosz látta mikor megváltozik barátja tekintete Roxané említése folytán, megremeg az arca, és szemei a távolba szikrákat szórnak.

- Roxané? Roxané miatt?- kérdezte puhatolóan.

- Ó, Héphaisztion. Hogy gondolhatsz ilyet? Hisz én téged szeretlek, senki mást. Roxané nekem nem jelent semmit.

-Akkor miért ölelted akkor úgy, mint a kedvesed?

- Az nem jelentett semmit.

-Nekem nem úgy tűnt. Nagyon is bizalmas hangnemben enyelegtél vele.

- Mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Inkább kerülnöm kellett volna, mint te negem? Vagy azt szeretnéd hogy megüssem?

- Nem, dehogy is., csak...

- Nem kell féltékenynek lenned.

Tudod hogy te vagy az egyetlen számomra.

-igen, tudom, de ez nagyon fáj. – küszködött a könnyeivel.

Sosem hagyak el, én Patrokloszom.- tapsztotta be a száját a sajátjával. Sohasem.

Héphaisztion visszacsókolt, és nyelveik őrült táncot folytattak. Testüket egymáshoz préselték, és vágytól Hephaisztion belenyögött a csókba. Olyan régen nem érezte őt már.

Újra egymáshoz préselték az ajkaikat, egyre éhesebben követelve. Alexandrosz kedvese derekát átölelte, Hephaisztion pedig Alexandrosz nyakán fűzte össze ujjait, majd beletúrt aranyfürtjeibe. Alexandrosz ujjai kedvese derakáról lejjebb vándoroltak, s ruhája alá belenyúlt. Mikor megérezte szeerelme bőrét, egy ismerős vágy lett úrrá testén.

-Akarlak

- Én is.

Azzal újra egymáséi lettek.

Két test,de egy lélek.Mindig így volt, a miezai vallomásuk óta, néha féltékenykedés is felütött ugyan, de ez természetes volt.Azóta megváltoztak,de érzéseik nem. Örök időkig egymáséi lesznek, mégha a világ változóban is van, mégha Nagy Alexandrosz álmának sugarai beborítja a helléneket, akikből Héphaisztionnak oly kevés juthatott. De ez így van rendjén, a világ sosem lehetett tökéletes, bármennyire is akarta a király, bármennyire is küzdött érte. Csak egymásnak voltak tökéletesek, a maguk hibáiban, gyengeségeikben. Héphaisztion és Alexandrosz, két katona, akik egymásért harcoltak, és haltak.


End file.
